<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Volume 7 Finale Supercut (Ep12&amp;13) - CLOVER LIVES AU by Eikaron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191009">Volume 7 Finale Supercut (Ep12&amp;13) - CLOVER LIVES AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eikaron/pseuds/Eikaron'>Eikaron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clover Deserved Better, Embedded Video, Fair Game Week (RWBY), M/M, clover lives, post credits scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:09:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eikaron/pseuds/Eikaron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An edited supercut of Volume 7 Chapter 12 &amp; 13 - Special Fair Game Edition!  </p><p>Kind of want to rewatch the finale for the epic Ace Ops fight and emotional Penny moments but cannot stomach the thought of accidentally seeing the wrong parts of The Cursed Episode? Don’t care about Fair Game but think Chapter 12 was terrible writing anyway? Then this is for you! Watch the Volume 7 finale how it should have happened. </p><p>-) NO gore, NO death, NO BYG! </p><p>–) EXCLUSIVE POST CREDITS SCENE! Watch until the end/skip there for your Volume 8 teaser ;)</p><p>-) Characters stay in character. The finale we deserved.</p><p>-) Excludes all the bad stuff, while keeping everything else (by that I mean Ch12 is now about 10 minutes long)</p><p>-) Sensible alterations made to Ozpin's monologue in Chapter 13 to account for the changes </p><p>-) Still makes narrative sense, 150% more emotionally satisfying</p><p>-) Tyrian gets what's coming to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Volume 7 Finale Supercut (Ep12&amp;13) - CLOVER LIVES AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is the Volume 7 finale we should have had. I hope you all like it! </p><p>For your information: The video is not listed in the (probably vain) hope of lessening the chances of it being taken down, so don't be surprised if you can't find it by searching directly on Youtube!</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTES ON THE POST CREDIT SCENE: Look, just pretend they're not actually in the same ship as during the Volume, you have no preconceived notions because you have never seen the original version and Clover's tone fits the occasion okay? CRWBY didn't exactly give me a lot of great material to work with... ^^°</p><p>We‘re post-Volume, Clover just realized he fucked up and freed Robyn and Qrow and now the three of them are going rogue. Why is Tyrian with them? No idea, but there is probably a good reason for it. Mainly that I wanted him shot.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>